The present invention relates to an optical pickup and an optical information recording/reproducing device.
An example of background techniques of this technical field is JP-A-2005-327388. This publication describes “saving space of an optical system which records/reproduces a CD, DVD, BD.” Another background technique of this technical field is JP-A-2006-139844. This publication describes “providing an optical pickup device which stabilizes a quantity of light incident upon a monitor element which monitors a light intensity of a laser light source against a wavelength variation of the light source.”